Possibilities
by MorriannaLeFaye
Summary: Left in London at the age of nine Harry is left to fend for himself. He meet some new friends and cause mischeif for the athorities, follow him as he makes his way to Hogwarts. An ancient power is awakening... Suck at Sums but it will be SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Pain, Change, Home

Cringing the dark haired youth picked himself up from the floor, wiping the blood from is mouth. Once again his _family_ decided to celebrate his birthday by beating him to with in an inch of his life. Sighing the youth gently set about cleaning the cuts and blood from his thin waif-like body.

This youth was a young boy known to many as Harry Potter, but to his family he was a slave, a servant who they did not have to pay in order to work to near death. He was worn and his eyes betrayed all that he has been through, the entirety he has been forced to endure in his eight years of life. His eyes showed him to be more grown then those of an adult even though his body was only that of a six year old due to the malnutrition and the various state of the bruises that littered his body.

No, Harry Potter was no stranger to pain.

As he finished cleaning himself and the room he looked a t himself in the mirror. He didn't know how much longer he could survive his uncle's care.

Little did he know that an ancient power was awakening to his call, though still weak it was making its way toward him as he moved out of his room to made dinner for his family.

**Two Years Later;**

Four boys raced through the alley as a larger man chased them. The man was the local constable, and this was close to becoming his only pass time. The group had once again terrorized one of the most popular stretches in London. This was becoming routine to try to find where they would hit and where they would be headed.

One of the boys called out "Into the shadows" none of the others questioned the semi-command but dived behind a dumpster. The youngest of the group threw up his arms and concentrated, just as the law enforcement was close enough to catch them the disappeared, melting into their surroundings.

On the other side of London in an old abandoned house in one corner shadows seemed to darken, in a moment boys stood.

Two red heads who were obviously twins instantly fell over laughing about the face on the constable's face when they had disappeared. However their number didn't find their close call all that funny.

"GODS DAR!" a boy with violet eyes cried out his face slightly red in his anger, "what the HELL were you thinking pulling a stunt like that? We were almost caught this time!" he glared at the ebony haired boy who just looked back calmly from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Hari leave Dar alone, you know he would never let us get caught!" One of the red heads responded exasperation lacing his voice.

"Leave them be, Sar you know they do this every time we have what Hari considers as a 'close call'" snickering the other red head addressed his twin Sar.

"Anyway Dar, we have to get going, we are heading to boarding school tomorrow morning so we wont see you for a while" Nick the other twin thought to inform their leader before melting into the shadows.

"Yea, see ya mate" and with that Sar followed his brother.

Hari shivers "Man I hate when they do that!" eyeing the corner where the twins left knowing that they probably prank-ed it on their way.

Dar who had yet to speak up just looked at the corner and shook his head before turning back to the violet eyed boy "You heading home to?" knowing that once the twins left they all slowly headed out anyway. "I see you tomorrow then yea?"

Hari suddenly looked extremely nervous but shook his head "I will be going with the twins tomorrow morning Dar. I would have told sooner-" but was cut off by the cold look that had come over Dars face.

Dar froze, barely breathing his eyes going from the warm rich emerald to icy in seconds (you know like what they portray has mint the pastel coloring of it?) making Hari shiver. "And you all wait to tell me this in one night? I was alright with the twins leaving because I would still have you, my brother of sorts' his voice no warmer then his eyes. The artic would be warmer at the moment, Hari was sure of that.

Hari just gives a nerveous laugh and tries to reason with Dar " Come on it's-"

"No, you know your way home Hari. There will be no talk this night" and with that dar pushes himself off the wall and makes is way towards the door and into the hall.

Hari watches him walk from the room and disappears into the darkness of Dar's 'manor' knowing that Dar felt more betrayed by him then he would have with the red haired twins.

Hari stood and with a little sigh let his fire surround him vanishing into it with the parting words "I sorry Darius"

Dar had entered his room in the abandoned house, the shadows stretched and tried to comfort him as a lone tear slide down his face and fell onto the vines that wound through the bricks.

_Flash back-_

_His uncle dropped him off in the dark alley, he was nine now and knew that his uncle was trying to get rid of him. _

_He knew he was in London when is uncles voice brought him back to his surroundings. _

"_Stay here boy, your aunt and I have decided that you aren't worth our time. A freak like you is better left to die on the streets instead of being put up by your gracious and I." _

"_Yes uncle Vernon" was his only reply and it was spoken in a quiet voice that he used when his uncle was in a bad mood._

"_If I ever see you again you will be in more pain then you ever have before!" his uncles face had turned purple in his rage and he raised his had and hit the small boy one last time._

_Picking himself up from the ground he straitened his cloths and wiped the blood from his mouth. The last bit of hope that he would have a loving family vanished as his emerald eyes watched as his uncle drove off in his new shiny company car. I love shiny objects, author bounces around at the thought_

_End of Flash Back-_

Now once again the hope that slowly returned over the year was crushed once more as his friends left him to an unknown fate. He was currently running on autopilot as he unbraided his long hair and crawled into bed, his hair acting like a black lack that lay still. Another tear slipped from his eyes as he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

**Sleep my child, I will care for you." **The dark rich voice that held comfort for the small boy on the bed ** "I will help you when I can, just hold on."**


	2. Dar

A/N: I know its been a while but while I love you all and thanks to all my reviews, I decided to post for this story. Anyway cheers!!

Chapter Two

Dar woke late the next day. Groaning he covered his eyes with his arm, trying to forget that his so called friends had left him behind. Finally his stomach made itself heard and grumbled loudly.

Sighing he rolled out of bed and sat down with his knees tucked under him (Japanese Style) and picked up the comb that he had stolen earlier, running it through his hair pulling it back into its normal plait. Slipping into a crimson shirt and black trousers he headed for the market to see what he could get for breakfast.

_Mean while at the Burrow:_

The twins rolled out of bed at their mothers bellow. (Cookies go to those who guessed)

"FRED, GEORGE! You have less then five minutes to get down here or there won't be any breakfast left!" the screech ensured that it could be heard on the third floor.

"Shouldn't have stayed up so late last night" the one who actually was up and trying to get dressed mumbled as he slid a blazer over his head.

"Mmgrrummble" was the response from the other twin, who pulled the blankets off his bed and was trying to get back to sleep.

"Ohh come on George, get up! You don't want mom seeing you dressed as Sarcolin do you?" a wicked smile playing on his lips. "If that's the case I will call her up straight away".

"NOOO!" George was up and dressed quicker then it took him to shade(**1)** home the night before.

Fred was laughing so hard he was bent over clutching his stomach, well that was until their mothers second warning came.

"You two better get down here or you wont be going to Hogwarts!" with that threat hanging in the air the two raced down the stairs and into the kitchen, sitting down to eat.

_Another household, in Italy_

Adrian Zabini sighed as he sat up in bed, knowing that today he would finally go to Hogwarts, and his little brother Blaise would attend his primary.

Adrian, also known as Harin cringed as he remembered Darian's face the night before, knowing that if he was indeed magical he would find out next year. However, he was worried, not that his face showed it of course but he had never seen Darian's face look so cold.

Getting out of bed he went to the bathroom and took a cool shower to help him awaken further before carefully getting dressed and fixing his hair.

Taking one last look in the mirror, his emerald robe reminded him of Darian's eyes when he was happy. His dark brown hair setting, his Italian background into the forefront, and allowing his opal black eyes to pierce into the soul yet they held a strange fire.

Nodding he turned and gracefully walked down the hall and into the dinning hall to greet the day with his family.

_Back with Darian_

He had found an easy breakfast from the old farmer's wife who only came to town on market days.

Did he feel bad for stealing? Yes, but a boy had to have food to live; besides they had more then enough to survive.

Making his way back towards the warehouse district he saw a man trying to drag a young woman into a car with him. _**Were they family? No, he look's too rich and she doesn't look like one who could much of anything. **_Creeping closer he saw that her clothes had been slightly torn.

His eyes already cold turned frigid. "What is going on here?", an odd smirk playing on his lips as he saw the man shiver.

"What's it to you brat? She your mother?" the man sneered shoving the woman roughly towards the car.

"No, mine is dead. However it doesn't mean I will let you take her" Darian pulled a blade from his sleeve and flourished it like an experienced thief.

The man laughed at the attempt and pulled a colt from his jacket. Darian hardly blinked as the blade had already left his hand and another had taken its place as the first landed in the man's shoulder.

The pained yell brought attention to the scene and Darian had already moved as the man lifted the colt and shot, missing him by mere millimeters. Grabbing the woman's hand and he pulled her through the gathering crowd.

_Hogwarts Express_

The twins climbed aboard and headed for the back of the train, waving a good by to their mother and younger siblings.

"YOU BE GOOD!" their mother yelled as she herded the younger ones back though the gate.

"_Finally_! I never thought we'd loose her." Putting their trunks away, they sat down and waited for everyone to board and get settled.

Just outside the window they herd a familiar voice float in.

"_Goodbye Mother, Father" _a violet eyed boy said in a soothing voice trying to keep his mum from making a scene and to remind her they were in public.

Turning the boy caught sight of the twins, his eyes blinking. Yeah, he said he was going to boarding school with the twins but he didn't think they actually were going to Hogwarts as well.

Giving a slight bow to his parents he boarded the train and went to the compartment that he had seen the twins in.

"Sarcolin, Nick! What are you doing here?" he asked the two as soon as the train was moving.

"Same as you I guess, by the way our real names are Fred and George Weasley" the twins nodded in turn.

"Adrian Zabini at your service… well as long as it's not one of your pranks that is…ok I am not at your service at all" Adrian said as he remembered some of their adventures.

"What did you tell Darian? We didn't know you were going as well" The twins asked in unison.

"Well lets just say the artic is more inviting then Darian is right now" wincing at the reminder of their young friend.

"Well it can't be helped"

* * *

1 - Shade is what the call their shadow travel 


	3. life

Alright next chapter

Once again I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER just the plot and some random characters

* * *

Darian continued to pull the girl into the main streets of London before turning to her "What happened?" His voice still frigid and uncaring.

"Mum gave me to him to repay a debt but, you took me instead" she gave a small smile.

"Very well, do you have any talents?" Darian asked as he started to walk down the streets.

"Well mum had me do the cleaning and cooking" she hesitated before following the young boy for that is what he was even if his voice said otherwise.

"Alright, I will set you up a job but I will not help you again if you loose that job, understood?" his voice becoming not just frigid but now held a note of warning should she try to take advantage of his kindness.

"Thank you!" the girl went to hug him but quickly found a blade under her nose. "My name is Shya (shaya).."

"You don't need to know mine and I will likely forget you afterwards, don't look for me or seek me understood?"

Shya just nodded and followed him into the back entrance of an expensive inn.

"Jake!!" Darian yelled his voice made everyone in the kitchen stop and turn to him.

"Master Darian!" a heavy-set woman descended on him and gave him a slight curtsy having already learned the lesson about touching him.

"Dar! What can I do for you?" A tall man with quickly graying brown hair appeared, he gave a quick nodd to Darian before turning his eyes on Shya.

"You went and did it again did you? I thought you said you would never do it again." His laugh was soon cut off by the chilling stare that he was subjected to from Darian.

"Jake, this is Shya she will be staying here and working for her keep as a cook or a housekeeping yes?" Even though it was ment as a question even when his voice told Jake that, this was how it was going to be.

Jake nodded "Anythin else then Darian" not daring to try and get away with his nick-name again.

"Yes that is all" and with that Darian turn and glided out of the Inn, turning to the shadows right outside he disappeared.

_**At the INN**_

Shya turned "Who was that?" her voice a little unsteady as she continued to look at the door wondering who the boy was that he could command people with ease.

"That dear girl is Master Darian" this had come from the heavy-set woman as she returned to work.

"Master Darian?"

"Darian is… well lets just say he is the King of the city's thief's, criminals and runaways/ orphans." Jack said "Well lets get you into clean cloths and get you settled for tonight, you start tomorrow morn and you will be cooking with Jessi over there" pointing to the woman.

Shya nodded and followed behind Jake, the boy put out of her mind as she thought of how her life would be different.

_**Hogwarts Express: Arriving Hogsmead Station**_

"Fred? Are you ready to go?" George stepped back into the compartment.

"Yea we are all ready to go" Fred said and followed George and Adrian to the front of the train to get off first.

"How do you think Dar is doing without anyone there to have fun with?" Fred asked. It had bothered him that Dar now had no one and they had lied to him, both were eating at him.

"I don't know but I think he will be friendlier to the Constable then to me" Adrian shivered, "His eyes were blank and cold. I doubt that a diamond is as hard as his heart at the moment."

"Well, you have to think we are his friends and yet we lied to him and waited until the last minute to tell him that we are going away." This had come from George.

"Do you think that he will be attending Hogwarts next year?" mumbled Adrian.

"Don't know"

Sighing all three followed the large man down to the boats.

_**With Darian**_

Darian sighed as he sat back down in his home and looked around with nothing better to do.

Harin, Sarcolin, and Nick were gone now, oh he new that he should give them leeway as they had family and everything but his new 'family' left him with out so much as by your leave.

"**I am coming child, just hold on" **the voice that he thought he imagined last night returned and he relaxed into the bed.

"Who are you?" but didn't receive an answer.

_**In the Nameless Shadows: Dark side of the Moon**_

"I am coming" He could feel the Childs pain from where he was. He had been sleeping for almost 3 thousand years, yet even when he was asleep he had felt the Childs pain.

Gathering his strength she shifted through the shadows to where the pain was coming from and found himself in a dark dingy room that had vines creating a bed of sorts in one corner, and a throne like chair against the wall along with a table.

However this was not what caught his eyes, it was the small boy sitting on the bed, a long plate running down his back and around his but when he was sitting onto the bed and snaking away from him.

**Child? **


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHIN!!

Ok I know everyone Its been a LOOOOONNNGGG time but I was in college and all that fun stuff so please dont be mad

I do need a BETA Really bad.

FS

* * *

Child?

Darian looked around "Hello?" he had heard this voice before "Where are you" his eyes turning icy once more.

"I am not human or take the shape of one child, I am a type of power, I was sealed by a Dark Lord three thousand years ago" a sigh came "but I felt your plea and I came to grant you the power that I have" and with that the shadows wrapped around Darian almost painfully, not an ounce of light seeped in. "Sleep my child for when you wake I will be no more and we will be one and the same."

_**Hogwarts**_

"Guys I have a weird feeling that we should visit Dar" Fred shook his head trying to shake the feeling.

"No like I said the Arctic is warmer than him right now" Adrian Cringed

They all sat at the Ravenclaw table where they were sorted the night before. The mail had just started arriving when the shadows seemed to grow then vanished back into the corners. The three boys looked at each other and then promptly forgot as their schedules were handed out.

_**The INN**_

Shya learned quickly and hurried through her duties thanking the boy Darian every second that she wasn't a slave to that man.

"Jessi? Who is Darian?" Shya asked quietly

"That be Master Darian to you lass" Jessi was a plump woman with frazzled brown hair and rosell blue eyes. "Master Darian got this place back into business and saved several of those who work here now?." She turned and continued on with her daily chores.

_**With Darian**_

A quiet moan was heard and a rustle of leaves.

Darian felt like he was pounded with a mallet. Sitting up he walked to a small mirror and gasped softly, his already black hair now seemed like it was made of shadows and his eyes seamed to now be the darkest jade.

With a small smile he left his warehouse and out on to the street, it was breakfast time and he figured he would check up on the girl he helped yesterday… well it was what he thought was yesterday.

As he made his way down the street and the few people were about this early, glaring at anyone who dared get close to him.

"JAKE!" his yell waking those who were not yet awake, several scrambling about to get dressed and into the kitchen.

"Darian, how are you. Its been almost a week since you brought the girl, normally you stop by to check on them the next d.." he was silenced as the new dark green eyes turned to an almost see through green.

"Right, well what can I get for you today?" Jake mumbled

"Breakfast." The short curt answer made the kitchen staff scramble to get the ovens and stoves going.

"Master Darian what would you be liking for breakfast?" Jessi asked him, she smiled quietly at the boy.

"Whatever sounds decent Jessi" the boy nodded

Shya had finaly made it down stairs and jumped to hug the boy that had saved her.

"Thank you Thank you" she mumbled as she hugged the boy.

"Get-Your-Hands-Off-Me Shya" the words froze Shya and she jumped away the fires flickering and the air growing colder.

* * *

Alright everyone Next Chapter will be summer again.

Love ya Forever Silenced

Oh yea Voting Time for Pairings:

Darian/Twins

Darian/Adrian

Darian/Twins and Adrian

Darian/Snape

Darian/one of the Malfoys

Please vote


	5. Dawning

A.N) Hey everyone sorry for such a long wait, I have been moving and everything so I didn't get to updating until now but hopefully it will be on a regular basis now! By the Way I do need a beta, someone who will also get on my tail if I don't update often enough.

So I am giving it one more chapter before I set up pairings so please do vote.

Once again I own nothing… how sad *cries*

Anyhow ON WITH THE SHOW….or story in this point  
++++

Chapter 5: Dawning

Darian turned back to Jake "Three weeks?" at the nod he receives he sits down to wait for his breakfast and glares at the girl when she tries to get to close.

"Shya girl, move away from the young master now and quit bothering him" Jessi comes out with a plate of eggs and bacon knowing that to much else would back Darian sick.

Digging into his breakfast he tunes out the noise of the kitchen but makes sure to keep enough awareness in case something happens.

"Jake I will be gone for a bit so don't worry, and make sure to keep everything in order" Darian sighs and stands getting ready to head out, he had to find a new place to live since he hadn't moved in three week and the building was set to be demolished next week.

"Alrigh Dar, Just be careful and you know where to find us if you need anything" Jake said watching as the young man left the inn without a backwards glance.

_Somewhere unknown_

After showdown jumping several times Darian landed in a forest, knowing that this forest was well away from the cities as no sound penetrated the walls of trees.

Sitting down on the foliage under the trees he closes his eyes thinking of the vines growing and tree branches weaving together creating a home high above the ground. This would be a good place to start training. After a few hours sweat started to bead on his forehead as he made the last of the houses, he had decided on making a town/village in the trees.

Happy with his work he lowers a vine and lets it curl around him bringing him up to the main house, which was more elaborate than the others.

Walking into the bedroom he saw that the soft moss had already grown over the bed and those small blooms of a glowing flower which he did not know was illuminating that room.

"Child" the voice was calling him once again but this time he wasn't worried as it came from within him this time."When you sleep this time I will impart all of my knowledge and I will cease to be, however do not fear for I will be within you, part of you." The voice when silent as Darian thinks about it "It will be up to you to train with that knowledge for you will need it"

Smiling Darian lays down and closes his eyes, the shadows creeping over and covering him like a blanket, the vines inching out and undoing his braid, for after you put your heart and magic into something it will care for you in return.

_Hogwarts-_

Fred was not having a good day, first of all he had to put up with his annoying brother Percy, then their mom sends George and him a howler on how to behave for their 'law-abiding' brother. To top it all off though he still had a whole day before winter break and exams were killing him.

George on the other hand was running around reading books, I know what your thinking that they are jokes but did you really think about how much work went into creating their jokes?

It was almost dinner time and they were meeting up with Adrian hoping to pass the last day before break relaxing, however that was not the case, as soon as they sat down they started talking about when to go visit Darian.

Adrian was very worried as the last time he saw Darian he was glaring and didnt even think of saying goodbye so he was understandably worried about what may happen to him.

The twins on the other hand were very ecited about being able to see (what they thought of) their brother again.

**Back with Darian**

Streaching as he woke up, Darian smiled for the first time in the knowledge that no one would kick him out of his new home, as he had made it himself. His eyes widen as knowledge flooded through his mind, magic, lessons, languages and so much more filled his mind to the brim.


	6. Secrets Secrets Hold much power

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowlings

Darian sighed as he remembered his dream, he still had a slight headache from the knowledge flooding his brain.

_-Dream Sequence- _

_~Child~ a voice called as he slipped into sleep. _

"_Who are you? Where am I?" Dar crouched down in defense unsure if the voice posed a threat, but better be prepared_

_~Do you not remember? I am a power, we have joined as I have promised. We are in __Regnum of atrum luna(1)__, where once Gods gathered and held council. However as time passed humans, mankind and creatures of all sorts slowly forgot their patron Gods and Goddess. With the lessening of offerings(2) they weakened and then vanished from this plane as they were no longer needed.~ The voice rumbled in laughter._

"_What do you want with me?" Darian's voice was soft and thoughtful, after all he couldn't fight something he can not see._

_~I felt your pain, and though many have had pain like yours, you have been able to reach far with the power you hold. I hold much knowledge that was put to sleep long ago, I am the power that leaked from the Gods and Goddess, their knowledge and well you get the idea. I am now joining with you as you have woken me.~_

"_oh, well all right. What's the catch? Well I guess that doesn't matter. Lets begin and get this over with shall we?" Darian sighed and sat down as magic, lessons, spells, and languages flooded his mind __**I am going to have such a headache!**_

_-End of dream Sequence-_

Hogwarts-

Fred sighed "our last day before break!" the twins had signed up to stay at the castle. Well that's what they told their parents, they were really excited to go see Darian. George hadn't stopped planning since they had decided to stay at Hogwarts.

Adrian on the other had was worried about seeing Darian again. After all they did not part on good terms. His only hope was that Dar would have forgiven him by now. He shivered as he remembered the look at was artic.

George was excited and nervous all in one go. He wanted to see Darian again.

"Fred we are leaving tonight right? After dinner." He was all but bouncing in his seat in charms, their last class of the day.

"Yes George, for better or worse I guess" Adrian mumbled avoiding Flitwicks gaze.

"Oh it wont be that bad Adrian good ol' boy" Georges laughed quietly as they rushed from the room after being dismissed.

Dinner was as usual, lots of noise and everything. The three boys ate and then they headed toward the their rooms, well really their dorm but since they were the only males sorted into Ravenclaw this year they were all quite happy with how that had all turned out.

Packing a bag they slipped into the shadows and into the old warehouse, or where it use to be. It was just in shambles, an empty lot.

"Fred? Do you remember how to find him?" Adrian's voice wavered as he took in the leveled .

"Yea but we would have to go to that Inn up on main and use the back room. You know what he said if we ever get lost." Fred mumbled to himself

So with that in mind they ran into the shadows and coming out at the back door. They looked at each other and slowly made their way in.

"'oo are you" and large man bustling through the kitchen with a barrel of ale on his shoulders.

"We are friends of Darians he tol-"

"Master Darian? Well he aint here if that is what you're here for" another man said "Said he would be away for a while"

"Master Darian? No that cant be right, he also goes by Dar" Adrian mumbled

"Yes Master Darian isn't here" he said again raising an eyebrow at the boys. Who were they anyway.

"he told us to come here if we were ever lost. Could we use one of your rooms?" Fred put out quickly seeing as Adrian was about to open his mouth again.

Jake hesitated then nodded leading the three boys into side room off the kitchen before turning around and going back to work.

George put his hand out and whispered a point me spell into the dark shadows. A drake(3) formed and walked into the shadows without waiting. The boys following quickly through shadows.

-In the Forest-

Darian woke with a groan as he now new much more then any nine- almost ten year old should know and more power. though that seems to have found an outlet as it was currently threading through his entire being.

Calling out to some of the animals and asking if they would mind gathering some fruit that he could eat for breakfast.

"Thank you my friends" he murmured in the language that he had learned last night, it was called by the animals the voice of the 'people' as in them.

Just then the shadows darkened in the corner and a small drake came out shortly followed by Sar and Nick, then my Hari

Dar growled quietly "Hey Sar, Nick" conveniently forgetting Hari was there as well.

"Dar!"

"Darian" the twins yelled as they spotted him.

"Darian" cam the hesitant voice of Hari

"Hari" was the cold reply "Pleasant to see you again"

Frowning the twins made a silent communication and decided it was best to tell Dar who and what they are "Darian, we have something we want to tell you." they seemed a little nervous as they watched Dar and Hari.

"well you see we think we should let you know who and what we are." Adrian said catching on to what they were saying

"We are"

"Fred and"

George Weasley"

and we are"

Wizards" the twins stopped to allow Adrian to introduce himself.

bowing to Dar "Adrian Zabini at your service" he watched Dars face relax

"So that is why you all left me, you all went to Hogwarts" he smirked at the others as they looked at him in shock

"h-how did you know" Adrian mumbled

"oh I spose I could tell you that I am Harry Potter" he down right laughed at them at their gobsmack looks

"Oh" was all the twins said as they looked around "Nice place"

Dar laughed "Thank you, you all may chose a house, there is enough to go around" watching as the twins ran out.

"Dar..Harry please forgive me" Adrian pleaded queitly

"NEVER, ever do it again" Dar whispered frigidly as the shadows seemed to consume the light.

* * *

_Kingdom of the Dark Moon, a concept that there is another moon in the Saturn's orbit. _

_They offered flowers, prayers, and for some gods a sacrifice_

_Drake- A Shadow dragon in this case that will show them they way to whatever they are seeking._

_And the polls are still up so please vote on who is going to be with Darian/Harry._

_I am looking for a Beta so please let me know if you are interested. _


End file.
